The Apprentice
by MissMayhem24
Summary: A new Defence against the Dark Arts Apprentice position has just opened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who better to fill that role than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself? Welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms Harry feels that he just might finally fit in and settle down, except for a certain Potions Professor who makes Harrys life anything but boring.
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice

Hey all, happyland3000 brought to my attention a couple of mistakes that I had made, thank you for letting me know and to the best of my knowledge I have rectified the mistakes. Hope you enjoy the story and many thanks for reading!

A new Defence against the Dark Arts Apprentice position has just opened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who better to fill that role than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself? Welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms Harry feels that he just might finally fit in and settle down, except for a certain Potions Professor who makes Harrys life anything but boring.

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledor and of course Severus Snape is very much still alive, Draco Malfoy is still a prat, Ronald Weasley still has a tempter to go with his hair, and Hermione Granger is still a beautiful miss know it all.

I decided to write this story in memory of Alan Rickman, he may be gone but he gave us Severus Snap, he will always be alive to his doting fans in their hearts and in their minds.

All comments welcome, this is my first story so please go easy and I hope you enjoy.

…

 _The walls and floors groaning in protest, the shrieking shack swaying from side to side against the battling winds raging outside, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger holding onto each other, her face turned into Ron's neck for comfort, not being able to handle the bloody scene that lays before her, silent tears streaming down her face whilst Ron looks down at his friend in distress._

 _Severus Snape, laying unmoving on the shacks floor, blood pumping from his neck wounds, his breaths becoming more shallow by the minute, deathly pale, cold and shaking, his eyes pleading as he looks up at Harry, a single tear escapes his eye, trickling slowly down his pale cheek._

" _Take it… take it."_

 _Harry turns towards his friends, desperately asking. "Give me something, a flask, anything." Hermione rushes over, pulling a single glass vial from her bag and hastily hands it to Harry before stepping back, turning towards his most hated professor, he opens the glass vial and catches the single lonely tear._

" _Use it in the pensive… Look at me." All Harry could do was perform this last single request from a dying Severus Snape, jade green eyes meets the swirling black ones of his professors, a silent understanding passes between them before the supposedly most hated professor takes his very last breath._

Bolting up right in bed, sweat pouring down his face, his body trembling and his palms clammy, Harry Potter takes a moment to catch his breath, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream" he repeats to himself, but he knows it was never just a dream, it was a memory, one that came to him every night and no matter how many times he tried to reassure himself, he can never seem to remove the image of Snape's pleading gaze from his mind. Casting a tempus charm he sees its only 4:27 am, still too early to be awake but he knows by now he would never be able to get back to sleep, throwing back the thick covers he gets out of bed and stumbles across to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, Ron was sleeping in the other only bed in the room and Harry couldn't face the 20 questions his best friend was sure to ask if he accidently woke him.

Yes he loved Ron but sometimes, just sometimes he needed an escape so he could be alone with his own, messed up thoughts. Quietly shutting the door, Harry tip toes down the hall way and down the stairs, it was a hard feat considering Grimmauld House was made of creaking floor boards. With some stealthy moving and a sigh of relief he had managed to make it to the kitchen without making much noise and waking any of the household's occupants up. Namely thinking of Remus, as he was a light sleeper and being a werewolf he has super hearing to boot.

Making a coffee the muggle way, Harry believes all because you have a wand it doesn't have to make you lazy enough not to be able to make your own tea or coffee. He walks through to the living area, snuggles down onto the sofa before pointing his wand at the fireplace.

"Incendio" And within a couple of minutes the fire is blazing, he is warm and comfortable as he stares at the dancing crackling flames.

It's been five years since the battle ended, four years has gone by since he finally graduated from Hogwarts, remembering his very last year where some students from all houses wasn't there, killed in battle and missed dearly in classes, the atmosphere was heavy, he had never thought Hogwarts would feel so… So Dull and empty, but the castle as well as the people residing inside her walls where still grieving.

He for once got lucky as most of the people close to him survived, Fred Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Terry boot, Colin Creevy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, were only some that perished in the war, since then time has healed and the wizarding world is slowing turning back to its formal glory, with the threat of Voldiemort finally and completely gone everyone can move on to create lives for themselves and their families in peaceful times.

Speaking of living life, Harry felt… lost, back in school he was certain he wanted to become an Auror but within the first six months of his training, he realised he wasn't happy. He hated the training schedule; it left him with hardly any time to do anything else he wanted, mainly spending time with Ginny, plus coming home battered and bruised most days just wasn't fun for him. So after he quit much to Ron's displeasure, he thought what would make him happy but still be useful at the same time, after all he had to do something to appease his hero complex side as some people like to call it.

Hermione came up with a brilliant idea or so he thought at the time. What about becoming a healer, it was perfect! No more bruises, no more having to fight and he would still be able to help people in need… But that didn't work out ether, the hours in training if possible were even longer then Auror training although he was enjoying it immensely, it was then that his relationship ended with Ginny, she couldn't handle hardly ever seeing him and she wanted commitment, someone who was THERE for her and apparently Harry wasn't the commitment kind of guy, so with a simple "Sorry Harry this isn't working anymore, goodbye" He was single and alone again. Not that he minded, he loved Ginny just not in the way she had wanted, it was one less stress for him, at least he could now concentrate on what made him happy.

One year and 7 months into healing training he was allowed his very first case; an 11 year old boy had fallen from his firebolt shattering his ribs, the bottom of his spine and his left ankle. Harry with trained professionals worked endlessly for hours, shoving potions down his throat and trying to keep him stabilised but in the end the only thing they couldn't fix was the poor boys spine, seeing the devastated look on the boys and his parents faces when they was delivered the news that he would never walk again, it was… It was devastating and terribly hard on him, he then realised he couldn't become a healer ether, yes he may be able to help people but for the first time it struck Harry that he would have to deal with loss, sadness and delivering bad news on a daily basis and the boy who lived had, had enough of that to last him a life time.

Handing in his notice and apologising profusely he turned his back on Healer training and never looked back, but that left a huge problem… What could he do now, he was amazing at quidditch but he never wanted that for his life, he has enough fame and he really couldn't handle even more of it when the press barely left him alone as it is.

Back to square one and distraught, what could Harry Potter possibly do now? One day he was sitting at the dining table, telling Sirius just how lost he was, when Sirius piped up saying. "Now Harry, why do you feel the need to rush? You have plenty of money to keep you going for three life times without having to work, why not take a year off, relax, heal your heart and then see what you might want to do."

To Harry, that was also another brilliant idea, it made sense, how could he be happy and settle down when he hasn't given himself a chance to properly grieve for his fallen comrades and the childhood he never had. So Harry along with Remus and Sirius decided to travel, they went to Romania to visit Charley in the humongous Dragon Den, which was a mesmerising sight to behold, Egypt to visit Bill and the great pyramids was just fascinating and exciting to explore, then to America where they were greeted by stunning views in New york, Miami, San Francisco, Niagara Falls, then finally to Paris… The Eiffel tower in all its beauty took Harrys breath away. The trip went longer than planned, a year and 5 months they spent travelling around, regretfully making their way back to London just a small 7 months ago. It was time to get their lives back on track, Remus and Sirius wanted a quiet life but still wanted to do something instead of staying home all the time as they found it depressing and according to Sirius "It's as boring as much as watching his mum being the host at death eater parties", so they decided to open a little book store in diagonally.

Harry still hadn't thought of a job he would love to do, so he himself decided he would remake Grimmauld house, he had remodelled every bedroom, every bathroom, hallways, kitchen, living room, even the garden. Of course he had some help from his friends and family but it still took time and it occupied his mind, in the end he was very proud of how the place looked, how inviting and homey it was. And the best part of remodelling the house? Was when he finally managed to blast the wall apart holding the portrait of Sirius's mother, Sirius had great pleasure burying the portrait in the garden, all the while his mother's painting screaming abuse… When you couldn't hear the screaming any more he had never seen Sirius's face so… Energised before, rushing over to Harry he bought him into a suffocating bear hug after thanking him repeatedly, Harry felt useful and extremely happy.

Now after the house was complete, a year and 5 months of travelling, Harry felt at peace… Yet there was a small hole he had yet to fill, he still needed to find a place in the wizarding world, a job, his own home, his life partner, his own family. The question is, what shall he do now?

"Another nightmare I take it?" Startled from his through Harry shot up and aimed his wand at the intruder.

"Easy Harry it's just me."

Lowering his wand, Harry tried to calm his heart rate. "Dammit Sirius, do you really have to sneak up on people like that!?"

"Harry my dear boy; I have to keep you all on your toes somehow." Walking over to Harry, he plonks his arse heavily down on the beige sofa beside him, grabbing Harry he pulls the boy into a comforting, familiar loving hug.

"Now tell your wonderful Godfather what's on that little brain of yours."

Playfully slapping Sirius's arm and with a muffled "Hey" Harry sinks more comfortably into his Godfathers chest, as he didn't receive any affection from his relatives growing up, he has become addicted to cuddles, especially from Remus and Sirius, as they are both like father figures to him, and even though he is 22 years of age, he loves basking in the affection from them when he receives it.

"I don't know what to do now Sirius, what is there left for me to do?"

Sirius looked down at his god son, he could hear the loneliness in the younger wizards voice and he couldn't help but feel old guilt trying to resurface, if only he had giving the boy the life he was meant to have, took him in from a baby and raised him like a child should be bought up, he didn't think Harry would feel this lost if he had.

"My darling god son, only you can decide what to do, you have tried everyone else's suggestions… What would make Harry Potter Happy?"

Thinking hard, he could only think of one place he truly fit in, even with a manic trying to kill him, there was only one place he felt completely and utterly safe…

"Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed and like a light bulb the best idea yet struck Sirius who suddenly jumped up, excited as a kid in the candy store would be. "That's it Harry! That's it!" Lifting the younger wizard up he starts swinging him around like a rag doll, the green eyed man beginning to feel queasy and yelping louder then he should, begging the older wizard to put him down instantly, after the 5th time pleading, Sirius finally complies to his demands and drops him hard onto the sofa, making the younger wizard wince as his side hits the arm of the sofa.

"Now would you mind telling me what all that nonsense was about you pillock!"

Kneeling on the floor in front of the green eyed boy, he takes his hands in his. "Yesterday Remus was reading the paper, he came across an article about Hogwarts, and apparently Professor Moody will be retiring from the defence against the dark arts post next year."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Let me finish Harry!, It was said that he is looking for an apprentice, don't you see, you would be back at Hogwarts, doing something you actually enjoy?"

Wary and uncertain, Harry didn't know if this was the right choice for him and he had no qualms about voicing his opinion ether.

"I don't know Sirius, what if the students hate me? What if I screw up at trying to teach?"

Deep laughter rumbled through the elder wizard. "Don't be silly Harry, I heard back in your fifth year you were teaching a bunch of students, the DA wasn't it? I also heard you done a fabulous job."

It made Harry think, from what he remembered he actually enjoyed teaching them, how proud he felt when one of the students finally grasped hold of the spell he was teaching them… and how some of the students wouldn't be alive today if he hadn't taught them back then.

"Do you really think I would be happy there?"

Pulling the younger wizard into another hug, he could see the excitement building in his eyes. "Yes Harry I really do, the most you can do in this situation is having a go at it, right?"

After thinking hard about it, the raven finally looks up at Sirius; in his heart he thinks just maybe the elder wizard is right.

"Okay I will apply for it; hopefully no one has got the position yet."

Satisfied with his answer, he pulls the younger wizard towards the stairs, "Now that's sorted, go back up to bed and try to get more sleep, going to have a long day tomorrow if we have to write an application letter for you."

With that Harry makes it to his bedroom, creeping over to his bed. Feeling the tiredness hit him once he gets comfortable he slowly feels himself drift of to sleep, but this time there are no bad thoughts to disturb him and he has a smile on his face.

Two days later Harry races into the kitchen, hollering and hooting. Jumping around, "I did it Sirius, I did it."

Hermione startled and confused looks up at Harry questionably, "What did you do Harry?"

"You are now looking at the new Apprentice for Defence against the dark arts!" Beaming down at his friends and family Harry couldn't contain just how excited he was, everyone reacted at the same time, Hermione still looked baffled but shock was clearly written all over her face as well as Ron's, exclaiming "WHAT?" with Hermione demanding an explanation.

Remus just sat at the table with a knowing look and a proud smile aimed at the younger wizard whilst Sirius jumped up, barrelling towards Harry before lifting him of the ground, saying just how proud of him he was.

"I can't believe I'm finally going back to Hogwarts Sirius."

That was the moment reality came crashing down on Harry, he would be going back to Hogwarts, where his crush was residing, the man he had wanted since 5th year was still working as a potions Professor, the one man Harry had hoped he could avoid until he was well over his crush of him.

The blush that over took the young wizards face was blinding, _holy shit!_ , how will he face seeing Severus Snape every day for the next year without making a complete fool out of himself by trying to shag the Professors brains out?

It was in that exact moment that the green eyed man knew he was utterly doomed…


	2. Chapter 2

The Apprentice

Chapter Two

Sitting at the bottom of his bed, Harry was nervous, more than nervous. His stomach was churning, he was sweating and his heart was pumping so hard he was sure Remus could hear his heart beating all the way down in the kitchen.

Today was the day, the day he returned to Hogwarts. But it wasn't actually returning there that made him nervous, sure he would have to face a lot of bad memories, but he will also be remembering a whole lot more _amazing_ memories. No today is the day that Harry potter, The Golden Boy, came face to face with his ultimate crush, Severus Tobias Snape for the very first time in five years.

He still didn't understand why Snape affected him so… His hair whilst it wasn't greasy it didn't look shiny or soft ether, his nose yes it was a bit bigger than most and it was a tad bit crooked but still not enough to make the potions master even remotely beautiful, his teeth whilst not yellow they wasn't exactly pearly white nor straight, his body? Well you couldn't really gauge what his body was truly like under all those billowing robes.

And it most definitely was _not_ his personality; Harry could get a better conversation from a hippogriff and even than the green eyed wizard wouldn't feel so insulted being in the animals company for more than 5 minutes. Deep down the wizard knew, without a shadow of a doubt it was the Professors eyes.

Deep swirling onyx eyes, when they looked at you they drew you in, mesmerised you, they spoke to you without needing words. Snape never let anyone see what he feels… Well unless its disappointment, rage or disgust, the boy should know, he spent 7 years having those exact looks directed right at _him_. But the one thing Harry loved most about his eyes? They were always honest with you, they never lied. The green eyed man always respected people who didn't lie, out of everyone Potter trusted, Snape was right at the top of his list. He didn't have much choice really, as the man had saved his life countless of times, even if Snape regretted it.

The dreadful day the battled ended, Harry limped his way into the infirmary with Ron holding him up trying to give me as much support as he could, Harry himself was overwhelmed with sadness and guilt, he couldn't even bare to look around to see who else occupied the beds in fear of what he would find. Once there Poppy had ordered Ron to put him in a bed and leave as the place was full to the brim with injured students and family members who had also fought in the war. Once Ron had left, Harry felt the most overwhelming urge to cry, he didn't care who was around or who could see the breakdown of the war hero Harry James Potter.

So that's what the boy did, he let go. After years having a madman trying to maim and kill him he was able to finally let it all go, he could finally take the time to sit down and remember all those who were close to him that had died.

"Wipe that grim look off your face Potter, after all you did defeat the Dark Lord, it looks like you wasn't as incompetent as I first thought you were!"

Whipping his head around, emerald green eyes met onyx. Time stood still, in the very bed next to him laid the snarky potions Professor. Pretty banged up but certainly looked on the road to recovery, a small smirk gracing his not so handsome face.

"What's wrong Potter, cat got your tongue?"

Speechless and in that moment brainless, words escaped him. He was meant to be dead! The teen saw him take his last breath, there was no way Snape could have survived the attack by old Voldie and his beast of a snake!

All he could make was undignified sounds that made the war hero look… Kind of pathetic, Snape's smirk grew as he continued to hold the young wizards gaze.

"Wh… Um… I…"

"Articulate as ever I see Potter."

And with that last sentence, everything came crushing down on the green eyed wizard. Blackness rapidly closed in on him and in one of his most embarrassing moments… Fell into a deep slumber, well that's his story and he will stick to it! But according to Snape he fainted… His words, "You fainted like a little school girl who saw a spider Potter, what an embarrassment for a war hero like yourself."

A soft knock on his bedroom door drew him from his thoughts, he didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was, and Remus was the only person that knocked.

"Harry its time; have you made sure to pack everything you need?"

The ravens heart speed up faster than he thought possible, fear stuck him and for a split second he was contemplating backing out. _Don't you dare back out potter!_ Strangely it sounded like that pounce Malfoy's voice…With a sinking heart the young Gryffindor knew he wouldn't back out, no a huge part of him wanted to make this move with every fibre of his being, so Harry did what he was the best at doing, gathering up all his Gryffindor courage, sucking it up and pasting an excited smile on his face… Turning around he found a group of people hovering just in the entrance to his door.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and of course Remus, a small part of the boy didn't want to leave his family behind, but they could always come and see him or floo call if they really needed to talk to him. On the plus side he will get the space he needed and maybe, just maybe a chance at dating someone. Hogsmead weekends would be the perfect opportunity to try without being under the watchful gaze of Sirius and Remus.

"Yes I have everything."

Grabbing the smaller wizard into a bear hug, Harry could tell Sirius was very reluctant to let him go. Patting the elder wizard on the back, he was trying to sooth him. "It's okay Sirius; just remember I am only a floo call away."

"I know cub, just grabbing the last hug I will get in a while." And it sounded like the elder wizard made a sniffle or two before pulling away exclaiming he had dust in his eyes.

Remus was up next, with a quicker hug, a kiss on the cheek and a "Stay safe cub, and remember, have fun," It was then Ron's turn.

No words, just a hug. But that hug said everything Ron couldn't put into words, and everyone who knows the ginger haired boy knew he was atrocious when it came to explaining how he felt. The majority of the time it landed him in trouble as Harry and Hermione had learnt over the 11 years of being his friend.

Hermione and Ginny rushed him into a hug, trapping him between the two girls. Through their tears they wished him well, they told him how much they loved him and that they would miss him something terrible, all Harry could do was look at his Godfathers pleadingly, Sirius being the prat of the bunch just stood idly by with a playful smirk and a look that said "HA that's what you get for leaving!"… In the end Remus and Ron pried the two girls off the raven, walking over to his stuff albeit a bit flushed and scuffed, he took one last look at his family, feeling a slight stinging behind emerald green eyes but before any traitorous tears fell he removed the port key, a quill, out of his robe pocket and muttered "phoenix" before a sharp tug around his waist whisked him away, where he ended up face planting a very hard grassy floor and a heavy thud behind the wizard where his trunk landed.

"Oh look who has finally decided to darken our door step with his precious presence."

The raven would know that voice anywhere, that deep, sexy, smooth and silky drawl could only come from one person, a series of tingles spread through the young wizards body making him break out in small racking shivers. A pair of black shoes was in his line of sight, slowly working his way up the endless black robs (that he actually missed seeing) up past what looked to be a very flat chest, to looking straight into the onyx eyes he had not seen in five years.

The green eyed man's breath caught as he just continued to look, Snape had changed, he had change quite dramatically too, he had more colour to his used to be rather pale face, his hair just a bit longer, now resting just beneath his shoulders really did look smooth, soft and silky, making Harry want to spend endless hours combing his hands through it, his teeth now straight and sparkling white that was tucked behind soft pink and _kissable_ lips, his nose was still crooked but overall in the younger wizards opinion, Snape had become more than just beautiful, he was absolutely gorgeous. Harry couldn't help but feel the stirring of an erection coming on, his throat had gone dry and he could have sworn his heart missed a bit when he noticed a mischievous glint in the Professors eyes.

"Well Potter are you going to laze around by my feet all day like the prat you are or will you follow me inside to show everyone that you made it here in one piece?"

Harry wasn't just doomed… He was bloody screwed!

…..

Please feel free to add a review, and if you come across any mistake that I have yet to pick up on then let me know and I will do my best to rectify it.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The Apprentice

Chapter Three

Severus Snape sat opposite the great Albus Dumbledor, perhaps for the first time in his miserable life, entirely speechless. The only thought scattering through the potion masters head was… _The old merry fool has absolutely lost the last of his sanity!_ It can't be true, he could deal with Potter returning to Hogwarts, he could handle knowing that yes he would have to see the boy daily for the next year but the one thing he could _not_ comprehend was having to talk to the boy every day, to look into the blazing emerald green eyes and having his head blasted with painful memories, to be in the _same_ room, breathing the same air as the war hero, every. Single. Day.

And that is precisely what the old coot was asking of him, don't you think he had already done enough for him, for them both… He had risked his life for Potter on many occasions, had deceived the Dark Lord consistently over the years just so the boy could ultimately defeat said Dark lord, hell he even had to put up with the brat and his disrespect for the rules, even his constant attitude grated on Snape to the point he desperately wanted to smash something, _anything,_ and although he had a horrid temper, Snape never lacked control and lost the hold on his emotions, that would have lead to violent outbursts… And bloody Potter made him want to be violent, over and over again until he had spent all his hostility and anger.

"But Albus, I can't do it, I won't do it!"

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes only shone brighter. "Severus my dear boy, you will do it, if not for young Harry or yourself, then for me. He needs a friend Severus, a friend away from his normal group of family and friends, and frankly I think it would do you both a bit of good to try and build some kind of companionship with each other."

Okay so Albus Dumbledor had most definitely lost his marbles! "Are you really asking me, the most hated person to walk the halls of Hogwarts to actually befriend _your_ precious golden boy? Albus I think it's about time you think of retiring; only insane people would think we could be in the same room for more than a few hours without maiming each other."

The roaring laughter that greeted Snape's ears made him cringe and he felt trepidation fill his very soul, he knows that laugh. That laugh meant, no matter how much he begged and pleaded, no matter how many excuses (whether they were valid ones or fake ones) he could conjure up, he wouldn't be getting out of this.

After having a great old laugh, Albus managed to calm down. Albeit he still had a bright smile plastered to his wrinkly face and them damn twinkling eyes nearly blinded Snape. "The boy has changed considerably in the past five years my boy; he is nothing like you remember… But if you insist on putting up a fight Severus, than I will make a small bargain with you, for the first two months I want you to interact with Harry, to at least try and be less hostile towards him. Even if you don't become friends the most I hope for is that the both of you will succeed in becoming more tolerable of one another."

Shoulders slumped Snape just knows his going to give into the senile old fool, on the bright side he wasn't completely cursed, it's only for two months after all. And Albus is right, he and Harry would have to be colleagues, it wouldn't do the staff or students any good to have two teachers being hostile towards each other. "That's fine Albus but _only_ two months, no more and no less."

"Oh that's wonderful news my boy because you have ten minutes before Harry arrives at the portkey point, run along now Severus, wouldn't want to be late now would you. What kind of impression would your tardiness make on our new Apprentice?" With that Albus casually strolls from his office leaving behind an extremely dazed Professor behind in his wake.

Pulling out of stupor Snape feels a sneer grace his face, sometimes he wished to throttle the old man. But despite everything Severus had come to love him, he was the only father figure he had ever acquired in his life and most of the time he could tolerate some of his more… obscene ideas. With an irritated swirl, his black robes billowing behind him Snape makes his way to the portkey point.

Having made it with a couple of minutes to spare, Snape began to feel the flutter in his stomach when the idea of seeing Potter again struck him, you see, Severus holds a very dark secret, his never told anyone but one other person. Actually come to think about it, he was holding a few secrets. The first was that he was gay, back when he was a student himself he had the biggest crush on James Potter, he fiercely loved Lilly like a sister, but he felt more than just hatred for James.

In a bout of jealous towards Lilly he had degraded her by calling her a mudblood, after all it was she who held James's affection, regardless if she wanted it or not, seeing James flirt with her constantly then act so hostile towards Severus over the years made him snap and the end result was he lost Lilly and the object of his true affection became damn right venomous towards him.

That brought him to his second secret because true to form Severus was made to suffer, when he first laid eyes on Harry Potter in the crowd of first years, the Professors heart stopped dead. It was his eyes that first captivated him, staring into Lilly's eyes hit Snape like a ton of bricks and bought memory after memory flooding back, it was once his successfully bought himself back from the tidal wave of memories he examined Harry's baby face for any other sign of his one true best friend and he came to a startling realisation that he may have had Lilly's eyes but his face was all James Potter.

In that exact moment the resentment for James began building inside him and redirected it towards the young boy, over the years watching Harry from afar, the way he loved to break the rules and walked away with just warnings, his recklessness, and the worst was his resentful and hateful attitude towards Snape that his hatred for the boy steadily and rapidly built up.

With every broken rule and every insult Harry threw at him, Snape continued to be stuck between past and present. As Harry grew up and his baby fat fell away and the boy grew into his looks, Severus began to notice just how handsome the boy was becoming. Secret number two was in Harry's sixth year the Professor developed a small crush for the boy and that made Snape damn right vengeful, by this point he not only hated Harry but he severely hated himself. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror without being disgusted.

Struggling to keep himself and Potter alive, the years as a spy, the stress of teaching and the guilt that swamped him from his past actions. Severus was grateful when the Dark Lord set his snake on him, because with every shallow breath he took he was closer to finally being able to rest and leaving this terrible life behind.

When Harry had appeared in front of him and Snape looked right into the emerald eyes, his desperately pleaded with Potter to take his memories, it was the very last thing he could provide for the boy so he could at least try to win the war, it was also the very last time he could look into such beautiful green eyes, and Harry granted him that wish.

Once the boy had left and Snape was so sure he was about to breath his last breath, Dumbledor appeared with a vial containing phoenix tears and a look of complete sorrow. "Dear boy, I'm so sorry for the pain this war has cost you," and with a couple of tear drops applied directly to his wounds Severus Snape was on the way to healing.

Lying in the infirmary, the potions Professor gave a sigh of pure relief when the news hit the people of Hogwarts that the Dark lord had fell, Potter had done it. Now Snape could let go, the anger, torture, the memories, the pain. He felt his body go completely relaxed as his worries where washed away. Enter the small secret number three… He felt so proud of Harry, the years of agony the boy had to suffer through had finally paid off and he had reached his ultimate goal and prevailed over Voldiemort death.

When the young war hero entered the infirmary, Snape could see the boy wasn't himself, he could tell the boy was so caught up in grief, the boy confirmed it soon enough when 1) he didn't even notice Snape in the bed beside him and 2) he started crying and for the first time since he laid eyes on a much younger Potter, his heart panged and he felt actual sympathy for the younger wizard. He had to do something to take the boys mind of things before the grief and guilt consumed him.

"Wipe that grim look off your face Potter, after all you did defeat the Dark Lord, it looks like you wasn't as incompetent as I first thought you were!" It had the desired affects the potions master was hoping for, Potters head whipped around so fast that there might have been a chance he would dislocate his damn neck.

He noticed the stunned look in the boy's face, and when the boy proceeded not to speak and continued to look right at him, he started to feel uncomfortable and somewhat naked after remembering that Harry had seen his most vulnerable memories, So his done what came naturally to him.

"What's wrong Potter, cat got your tongue?" And it felt good to still be his sarcastic, snarky self, but all the old hateful feeling towards the golden boy had vanished. He felt lightness around him that he had never felt in his entire life. He couldn't be happier because it was a good sign… No it was a _Great_ sign, a sign that said it was his time to move on and his time to be happy.

"Wh… Um… I…"

Eyebrows arched, Snape couldn't help but be just a tad bit sarcastic to the lad. "Articulate as ever I see Potter." He couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy stunning the boy speechless, in fact he felt a bit of mirth that he still had it in him.

But when Potter passed out in a dead faint, the Professor couldn't hide his gleeful smile. For the rest of his life he would make sure to remind Potter that he fainted like a little girl. He knew it would wind the boy up something rotten and Snape couldn't wait to get to it.

A soft thud brought the potions master back from his musings and his eyes landed on the somewhat taller green eyed boy… When Potter finally managed to look at Severus, the Professor knew he had made a mistake, because on the floor in front of him wasn't a boy… But a man, a very gorgeous and stunning man. The same black messy hair, but no glasses so his emerald eyes were more open… More enticing, his skin that used to be pale was now an olive tan skin tone, yes he looked like Lilly and James Potter but the man looking up at him was all _Harry_ and Snape had never been slammed so hard before with lust.

Thanking merlin that his robes hid the growing erection and that through the years of being a spy he had learned to keep his face void of emotions, the Professor kept himself calm enough so he could form some kind of sentence before this meeting could get any more awkward.

"Oh look who has finally decided to darken our doorstep with his precious presence."

Snape noticed the small shiver rack over the younger wizard's body, not that he could blame him, because the air had quite a cold nip to it today. Growing impatient waiting for a response, the Professor couldn't help the sarcastic seep through in his next sentence.

"Well Potter are you going to laze around by my feet all day like the prat you are or will you follow me inside to show everyone that you made it here in one piece?"

Staring straight back into the shining green eyes Severus knew he would have to keep tight control over his actions the next two months, because one slip up could see him devouring the war hero before bending him over his desk and having his wicked way with Potter, making him scream his name with pleasure!

The realisation that he had two whole months with Potter made his heart plummet… He was certain that the boy was going to be his downfall.

He was utterly and royally screwed!

…

Hey everyone, I will try my best to keep updating as often as I can. None of these chapters are pre-written, I literally feel like typing a chapter and once I'm happy I re read through it once before posting it up here.

Please try and be patient with me and I with each new chapter I create I try to improve each one.

I hope you enjoyed reading and many thanks for taking your time to read. X


	4. Chapter 4

The Apprentice

Chapter Four

Harry could feel his face reddening in embarrassment, hastily picking himself up from the ground, he stood and faced the potions Professor head on, he wasn't a student any longer and he refused to back down from the sarcastic comments. Oh no, he could play this game too!

Slowly running his gaze over the Professors body, seeing how snug the robes fit his stomach and chest, Harry couldn't resist licking his lips as image after image assaulted him of all the things he could possibly do to what he believed would be very sexy abs, tanned and toned. Maybe a sprinkle of black hair running down his navel towards… _Potter you pervert! Stop bloody eye fucking Snape you ponce!_ The Malfoy like voice brought his vivid imagination to an abrupt halt, too bad it couldn't rid Harry of his hidden erection too.

Over the past five years, the golden boy had imagined when he would see Snape again, being hard and horny was _never_ a part of the scenarios he had played out in his head. But being faced with an extremely different Snape made Harry feel things he hadn't felt since before even Ginny had left him, seeing Severus so relaxed, comfortable and dare he say it but somewhat _Happy_ for the first time ever made feelings stir in the pit of his stomach, what kind of feelings he wasn't sure except for one… That annoying feeling called lust.

Snape on the other hand tensed up when he noticed how Harry's eyes roamed his body, a part of him would have said that the look the younger man was giving him was filled of pure hunger, and Snape felt the boy was going to consume him from the inside out. But as quick as the feeling came it disappeared, Snape thoroughly thought he was on his way to the same level of insanity as Albus himself, Harry Potter would never look at _him_ that way. _HA that would be the day!_

"But Severus I live to be lazy, perhaps we could find a few… Special activities just for lazy people just like me?"

If Snape was semi hard before then he was damn right concrete hard now, that one sentence accompanied with the lazy drawl in Harry's suggestive voice brought all his old fantasies rushing back to him, how many times had he thought about catching Potter out of bed after curfew, instead of giving him a detention and deducting house points, he would have pushed the boy hard against the wall and ravished him, how many times he had fantasied about bending the boy over his desk and spanking him as punishment for the way he spoke to the Professor in class.

The idea that Potter was _flirting_ with him invaded the Professors thoughts, the lust he felt slowly fizzled out when he realised that the boy was just playing with him. And being in the ravens presence Snape felt just a tad bit playful too, so if that's what the boy wanted then Severus was definitely man enough to give it to him, sauntering over to Potter, he made sure that the war hero could see his eyes assessing him, stiffening just enough for Snape to see, he couldn't help the devilish smirk that he directed at the green eyed man. Making his way behind Potter his eyes flashed down to the very lovely rounded shape arse that was in cased with well fitted jeans and Snape had to swallow a few times trying to keep the low moan that wanted to escape at bay.

Now that was a luscious arse and one of the best the Professor had ever seen, oh the things he could do… Pushing that thought to the back of his mind (For later tonight when he was _alone_ ) He lent into Harry, he made sure that the front of his body was just grazing the man from behind, he made sure the other wizard felt his even breaths skimming across his neck. And when the Professor spoke he made sure Potter felt the soft touch of his lips against the shell of his ear.

"You're quite right Potter; with our brains combined I'm fairly sure we could create some… exceedingly fun activities to entice the golden boy from your laziness."

Pupils blown wide, his chest heaving as he softly gasped for some much needed air, Harry was frozen his in place. The rumbling of Snape's deep silky voice, the soft graze of his lips upon the shell of his ear, the feeling of his body pressed slightly against his back and the younger wizard was in a complete state.

His head was a jumbled mess and if Snape continued, the boy was utterly certain he would make a complete twat out of himself and orgasm in his pants just from the sound of the Professors voice.

"Do you have nothing to say Potter?"

The answer was no…No he didn't have nothing to say, hell Harry couldn't even process what was happening properly and Snape wanted him to formulate words? As long as he could feel the Professor so close to him, literally knocking the breath out of him, any hope of a coherence sentence was non-existence.

"Oi, if it isn't the boy who lived to be a pain in my arse, fancy seeing you here!"

Surprised by the new voice both wizards jumped apart from each other like they had just gotten stung and spinning around to face the intruder, low and behold Draco Malfoy stood in all his glory looking very smug with himself.

Rapidly gathering himself together and completely (trying) ignoring Snape, Harry moved himself closer to the Malfoy heir. Noticing the teaching robes that adorned the beautiful slytherin, he remembered Malfoy saying a few years back that he was the new charms Professor since Flitwick had retired, after the war Harry and Malfoy decided to let bygones be bygones, any hard feelings they had towards each other died when the war ended and in fact became kind of friends, much to the surprise of the Hogwarts inhabitants.

The last year at Hogwarts was difficult for them both, Harry was still coming to terms over the people that was lost to the war and Draco was trying to start over but in other people's views he was still a death eater and other students retaliated by hexing Malfoy every day for the first two weeks… Harry had, had enough, the reason why they went to war was because of prejudice people so once in the great hall, everyone settling down to eat their food, Harry made up his mind and gathered up his plate, proudly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat right next to Draco, "Alright there mate." With a casual nod and a grateful smile directed at Potter they went about eating and making small conversation.

After that people tended to leave Draco alone, after all if Harry Potter their war hero could befriend the Malfoy heir, then why couldn't they? At first Draco was mortified when students approached him for conversation and friendly banter, but the more people involved him in group talks and team activities the more he relaxed and slowly became friends with numerous people.

"Draco it's good to see you again."

"Well Harry, I heard from Albus that Snape was coming to greet you and I thought I would join in on the fun reunion!"

Harry tried, he really did but he lost the fighting battle when he felt his cheeks burning red when the image of Severus standing so close to him, teasing him popped into his head and Draco slyly sent him a knowing look.

"Professor Malfoy we both know the reasoning behind you being here and that reason is Headmaster Dumbledor." Earning a withering glare from Snape, Draco could tell that he wasn't wanted here. Smirking right back at the snarky git, the blond knew exactly what he was interrupting, when he was approaching he could see the tension sizzling between Snape and Potter, he faltered in step thinking maybe he should return back to the castle and tell Dumbledor that his two favourite people were far from killing each other, but that wasn't his style, Draco liked the notion of disrupting their reunion, he knew how they felt about each other as over the years they had both confided in the blond, he thought they both deserved to be happy and would support the pair if they ever saw fit to be together, doesn't mean he would make it easy for them though… No he was Draco Malfoy and his favourite sport to do was pissing Snape and Potter off, it was just so much fun and he couldn't pass the opportunity up.

"Don't be silly uncle Sev, it is only fair I get to welcome Potter back to Hogwarts, he is _my_ friend remember." Ignoring the irritated look Severus sent him, Draco strolled over linking his arm with Harry's before dragging him towards the castle.

"Be a gentlemen uncle Sev and fetch Harry's trunk for us will you."

Snape was near livid with Malfoy, he was enjoying his teasing with Potter immensely, then that plonker had to ruin in, Snape mused to himself that these next two months wouldn't be that bad… For him at least, he was already formulating a plan to get boy wonder alone again, and then he was sure he could drive the raven mad with the things the Slytherin head of house would do. Smiling gleefully he cast a charm on Potters trunk so it floated behind him as he followed behind the two boys.

Yes these two months will definitely be fun. Snape could here snippets of the conversation that naturally flowed between the blond and raven, nothing interesting enough for Snape to attribute any of his opinions to.

"So Potter what's this I hear about you fainting like a little girl?

Mortified Harry spun around and sent a death glare at Snape, Severus thought that the raven looked pretty damn hot when he was angry, face red and his adorable face all scrunched up, instead of deterring Snape it made him want to put his plan to work immediately.

"Of course I told him Potter, it was hours of entertainment for us when we watched that memory repeatedly."

Harry let out an angry hiss, and his hand itched to reach for his wand. He wanted to desperately hex the prick. "Screw you Snape!" grabbing his truck he stormed away from the two Professors swearing under his breath.

Snape's eyes glued to his arse, never taking them of his prey until the raven disappeared out of view.


End file.
